


【KKL】我的教导主任不可能这么帅·02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 来自小姐妹们不约而同但大致相似的点梗!!!外加长期积攒的一些口嗨要素因为很合适，顺势就揉巴到一起了ww也是教导主任跟他家高中生的后续*pose有参考
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【KKL】我的教导主任不可能这么帅·02

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

“咚——”的一声巨响，副驾驶座上，男孩熟睡的脑袋毫不客气地砸在窗户上，疼地嗷嗷大叫。看着堂本刚噘嘴皱眉，对着玻璃出气的可爱模样，堂本光一哭笑不得，顺势将车停入了刚好路过的服务区里。半山腰的位置，阳光沉入西边的钢铁森林中，他们所在的东边更显冬日的萧索。

“虽然天气很冷，但肿包还是先冷敷比较好，我去便利店。”

他撩起堂本刚的刘海，心疼地对着男孩额头变红又凸起来的包吹了吹气。

“我和你一起去——”

还在揉自己脑袋的男孩急忙找起了安全带的位置，可宽大的棉服外套阻挡住了视线，纤细的手指摸来摸去，总是与目标失之交臂。

“什么嘛！”

生气了，小刚同学生气了。

安全带没解开就算了，扭转身体的动作还让长长的围巾跟胸前的安全带纠缠在了一起，勒住衣领，让人有点窒息的感觉。堂本刚凶狠地扯弄着，围巾上的毛线又被拉链钩出了线头。

祸不单行。

或者说就是笨手笨脚的可爱高中生而已。

“你帮帮我嘛！”

三角嘴又嘟起来，好像不久前也听这孩子也说过同样的话，只不过语气更加…诱人一点罢了。

昨晚

小孩子总是敌不过成年人，堂本刚的棱角再怎么锐利，遇到堂本光一就好像撞在弹性良好的面团上一样。就算做到一半，被撩的不上不下的状态之中，被突然抱去写还没写完的检查，他的反抗也像撒娇一样毫无说服力，结果不过多换来几个让人更加难耐的吻而已。

为什么要坐在摇椅上写，为什么摇椅前边会摆一张桌子，为什么…老师还埋在身体里没出去啊！

“吱呦很容易出汗呢…”

堂本光一的脚尖点在地面上，身体轻轻摆动就能带起摇椅前后摇晃，深深埋在男孩后穴的欲望被认真地吞吐。他将脸颊贴在堂本刚汗湿的后背上，观察他额头周围被汗液润湿的碎发，黑色的发丝衬得脸颊更加嫩白。少年的身体在不住地微微颤抖，手掌握着的腰肢也无力地弓起。握着笔的手早就不知道在写什么了，字迹歪歪扭扭，像课堂上在梦海神游时记下的笔记一样。

少年以被后入的姿势坐在男人怀里，不需要大开大合的操弄，光是摇椅造成的轻轻摆动就已经足够在他体内勾起一番热潮了。粉嫩的性器抵在桌沿上，留下一片清澈的水渍。

“容易流汗的人就是好呐…”掐着男孩腰身的手掌更用力了些，“让人感觉…特、别、努、力、”

老师绝对是在调戏自己。

“老师…唔…嗯嗯~……”笔杆砸在木质桌面上，男孩在他眼前缓缓直起身体，双手覆上他的，十指紧扣着带他一起扶上桌面。“你…帮帮我嘛…啊——”

堂本刚深陷情欲的大眼睛噙着泪珠，会唱出好听高音的声带此刻颤抖着，出口的话全部都被他的顶弄撞碎。

“好难受…呜呜呜呜呜呜……”血脉贲张的茎身微微跳动，不徐不急地研磨，男孩难耐地咬住下唇，“啊…再深…一点……唔唔…啊——”

“吱呦后天不是还有演出吗？需要保护嗓子呐，我不能太过分…”

这种时候，这个人在说什么啊！

“快…快点……老师……啊——”

男孩的呻吟愈发急促，堂本光一抱着堂本刚站了起来，将人仰放在桌面上，完全进入后还体贴地让他躺着缓了缓，前所未有的深度顶到了敏感的腺体，灭顶的快感从身下结合处蔓延开来，堂本刚喘不过气地大叫出声。

“小刚有在好好保护嗓子呢…叫得真好听……”

堂本刚的大腿白白嫩嫩，小腿上却是浓密的腿毛，架在身上随着动作蹭到自己的皮肤痒痒的，他只好手臂施力，将那双腿箍在身上，腰杆不断挺动，交合处发出越来越响的水声。

动人的呻吟持续到了深夜…

“你的围巾怎么这么长？”

仔细地帮堂本刚解开绕了不知道几圈的围巾，男孩愁云惨淡的小脸恢复了笑颜。明明几分钟前还在跟安全带较劲，这会站在冰柜前挑选饮料的时候眼里又闪起了光。

太可爱了，所以想欺负他。

这么想着想着，大手就揉乱了男孩的头毛。

“傻笑什么啊欧桑……”

原本想要打闹一下的鬼心思，在看到老师眼角笑出的鱼尾纹时，变成了眼神里藏不住的害羞和闪躲。

堂本刚拎着热可可和冰咖啡，小口吃着便利店买来的热乎乎的小豆汤，扯着堂本光一的大衣强行将人带到了山腰上的观景台。脚下便是陡峭的山体，城市茂密的楼群，和夜晚亮起的万盏灯火。

“走吧，还有一小时就到目的地了。”

堂本光一晃了晃牵着自己的那只小手。

“陪我看一会儿夜景嘛，就一会儿，说不定有灵感呢。”男孩转身撒娇，“你看那些光在空气里，好像水晶柱一样…”。顺势将手中冷敷用的冰咖啡罐递进堂本光一手中，刺骨的低温冰得他嘶嘶抽气。刚才出便利店门的时候还好心好意地说什么，既然老师要开车就不要拿这么冰的东西了，到头来还不是交给自己。

要不是看这小孩儿怕高不敢自己一个人站在栏杆前，他才不乐意晚上吹冷风呢。

“不是要看夜景吗？”

堂本刚突然转身面对自己，背对着身后的万千灯火，看着他嘴角上扬起好看的弧度，双手捧着热气腾腾的甜品，一脸满足地享受着免费的冰敷服务。

“夜景哪有老师好看啊。”

深邃的瞳孔眯成一道弯弯的桥，昏黄的路灯仿佛给那里洒上几颗星般闪烁。森林深处忽然吹来一阵冷风，堂本光一发抖的同时，脖子上也传来一阵温暖。

“这下你知道了吧~”好听的软糯嗓音里尽是得意洋洋，男孩指了指将两人圈起来的长长围巾，算是回答了堂本光一先前的问题。

他恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，笑着再次揉乱男孩的头发，宠溺地将人塞进自己宽大的外衣里，抱在怀里左摇右晃。堂本刚拿着小豆汤惊呼着制止，而堂本光一非要在刚才额头上被撞到的地方印下一个冰凉的吻才愿意放手。

“抱歉抱歉——”

堂本光一嘴上道着歉，心里却甜滋滋的。

笨蛋欧桑，汤果然洒在衣服上了。堂本刚看着自己绿色外套的一小块变成了墨绿色，坏兮兮地将下巴抵在对方的领口说，“那——做为赔罪，老师喝一口吧！”

“不要”二字还没出口，堂本光一便看到堂本刚仰头灌下一口之后，拉扯住自己的领子吻了过来。热且甜腻的汁水涌进口腔，同时进来的还有被男孩仔细地用舌尖一颗颗推进来的红豆。

“味道不错吧！老师怎么会不吃甜食呢，真奇怪…”

不如说是你的味道不错。

堂本光一想。

带着不容置疑的气息夺下那张毫无防备的，还在自言自语的三角嘴，红豆可怕的甜腻再次袭来。霸道地直接嘬住刚才作恶的小舌吮吸，暴露在冷空气里的唇被不断润湿，也不断在被夺走热量。

“我的车，后座很宽，暖气也很足。”

大喘着气舒缓亲吻的快感，喷洒出的白雾氤氲在两人之间。外边太冷了，万一小孩儿冻坏了怎么办，得赶紧回到车里。

“所以呢？”

“想这样抱着小刚听你弹吉他…”

“这样抱着弹不了吉他啦~”

还以为要干什么呢…堂本刚笑着拍拍突然像只大型犬一样压进自己怀里的堂本光一，将他的身体推了起来。逆光之下，成年人的身影被灯描摹出金色的轮廓。远离城市的山林，头顶繁星璀璨，但也比不过老师注视着自己的眸子里闪烁的星河灿烂。

“教你弹一个和弦好了。”

“我很聪明的，不用担心。”

“现在起我是老师！”

“好好好，吱呦老师！”

堂本光一的车，后座果然很大。男人从背后抱着自己，缩在极具安全感的怀里，青年与少年的体格差让堂本刚偷偷红了耳尖，却被那人敏锐地捕捉，还含进唇间亲了好几下。

“手指摁琴弦啊不要摸我！  
“喂！右手往哪里伸啊！嘶——好冰——  
“什么欧派不欧派！啊…哈……  
“唔——”

高大的杉树之下，漆黑的阴影里，冷冽的气温让两人不自觉地将裸露的肌肤紧紧相贴，互相汲取温暖…

tbc.(maybe？


End file.
